Saturday Morning
by westeros
Summary: a bit of a fluffy drabble of the head boy and girl on a Saturday morning


"POTTER!" Lily's raspy roar filled the Head's common room. She trudged down the steps that led to the common room, clad in tangled fiery red bed hair, and frumpled bleary wrinkled pajamas.

James wearily groaned and tossed on the couch. He slowly slid up, stretching and thumping his back against the couch.

"Great, really, its a Saturday for godsake. Whatever it is that you, Evans dear, are on about can wait a couple hours or tomorrow or something. Okay? Okay." James spoke to the air in front of him, with his eyes practically shut.

Lily guiltily looked him over, she knew that between Head duties, their classes, and the upcoming N.E.W.T.S they both have been very stressed, tired, and grumpy lately. Both of them had been pushed to the max.

"Look, ought you be in bed? Cute pajamas by the way." He pointed his head towards Lily's pajama bottoms that were greying, worn out, with a teddy bear print. He realized how sarcastic he sounded, he meant to sound sincere. He opened his lids a bit wider. Blurred edges became sharper as he flimsily pulled on his glasses. He chuckled as he saw Lily's hair clearer. Those fine, lovely, red strands, he thought.

"Potter." Lily continued, eerily calm, suddenly infuriated again by his mocking tone.

He cringed. Lily really did scare the daylights out of him sometimes.

"Yes...dearie?" He croaked shakily and added the term of endearment as if it would calm Lily down a bit. As if.

"Where were you all last night? Did you not know we had patrolling to do? I left-" Lily rambled about angrily.

"Oh, well damn."

Lily completely ignored him and went on.

"-notes on the board AND coffee table in the common room AND I told Remus to tell you about it as well. Do you know how little sleep I got in last night, James?" She spat out his name as if she didnt want in her vocabulary anymore.

"I KNOW you know how much longer it takes when patrolling is done alone. Are you even listening to me you prat?" Lily sighed exasperatedly.

"Woke up on the wrong side of bed, did we now? How do you even have the energy to be so mad in the morning?"

"James."

"Look, I wasnt in the common room the whole week. I had quidditch practice and things to take care of with the boys."

"Ugh, you git," she paused for a minute, James thought she was thinking of some sort of punishment, but was surprised when she simply went on, "Please just dont forget next time, alright Potter? Next Tuesday, you have patrolling with me from 9:00 to 10:45. Then, you have patrolling with the prefects, Marlene on Thursday and Sam on Friday. A bit packed I know, but I promise that the Head duties will lighten up after this week." She down at him, and he can tell how wiped out she is. He slowly feels guilt creeping up within him.

She stays there, just staring down at him on the couch for a while. She turns to retreat to her warm comforting bed, she looked forward to the extra sleep on the weekends.

"Wait,"

"What'dya want?" Lily lazily slurred. She yawned at him playfully, straightened her hair a bit, and folded her arms across her chest as she gave him her attention. Lily never stayed mad for all that long.

James took her in for a quick moment, quickly grinning cheekily at her before he could get caught staring at her. He stood from the couch, taking a step forward to Lily softly.

"Hogsmeade weekend is com-"

"No." Lily's shoulders slumped.

"Really now," he mumbled as he bent his head to throw her a quick pout "Lils.."

"What? I dont have time to go. And neither should you, I s'pect. We still have what, about a whole list of things to finish up this week? Why dont you just stay here with me to finish it all up. Im tired of doing them alone, with you and all your quidditch practices." She paused her rant to ram her finger into his shoulder.

"Right, mother." James rolled his eyes and dramatically slumped his shoulders.

Lily cracks a smile and a soft chuckle escapes her lips.

"Good boy." She whispered as she reached up tussel his constantly tangled hair.

James goofily grins and reaches up into his nest of bed hair to put his hand over hers.


End file.
